


Lily

by LittleMissSyreid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSyreid/pseuds/LittleMissSyreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has the ability to control plants but cannot control her powers. As a result, she destroys her college and the Avengers are called in by the council to deal with her. References are made to Charles Xavier of the X-Men films. As requested, there are two endings - the original and an alternative one. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Original Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnorSayWhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorSayWhat/gifts).



> So I’ve been working on this one for quite some time but I am unbelievably happy with how it turned out. Frankly it is longer than anything I’ve written on here but I guess it still qualifies as a one-shot. Either way, it is full of feels and a major character death so be prepared for feels before you read this. Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro encounters the girl who is responsible for the destruction of an English college and cannot see why he's been tasked to kill her. The more time he spends with her, the more he questions his orders. Will he follow through and "take out" the girl or will someone else beat him to the punch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been working on this one for quite some time but I am unbelievably happy with how it turned out. Frankly it is longer than anything I’ve written on here but I guess it still qualifies as a one-shot. Either way, it is full of feels and a major character death so be prepared for feels before you read this. Nonetheless, enjoy!

You sat still, your hands gripping the edge of your seat. _He_ towered over you, screaming abuse:  
“You think you’re so cool sitting there in silence? Well, you’re not. You’re not special – you’re no different to anybody in this room – I have more individuality in my left thumb than you will have in a lifetime.”

“Please, stop…” You whispered. The cafeteria had fallen silent in response to his elevated volume. This man had joined your circle of friends a few weeks ago and constantly saw need to question why you never spoke. Several of your friends whom were sat behind him watched on in fear. Others tried to call out to him:  
“Dude, just let it go.”  
“You’re being ridiculous.”  
“It’s just how she rolls, leave her to it.”

But this man was irate.  
“You think I don’t know? You think I don’t realise how you sit there and silently judge everybody around you?” You pulled your fists into your lap and balled them up in an effort to contain yourself. Ever since you were little you’d been different and you had felt no shame in it. The ability to control plants was fun and interesting – your mother had been so proud. However several incidents later, you realised that you had no control over your powers. They were only getting stronger and allowing yourself small “releases” was not making it any better as you had thought it might.

As you stood over your parents’ bodies, twisted and mangled by the roots you had unwittingly attacked them with, you realised that you had to stop using your powers altogether for the safety of everyone around you. This was what happened when you used your powers – only the plants grew, everyone else died. Several years later and you had made it to college without suspicion for your parents’ murder. You hadn’t used your powers since. Though your abilities burned at being contained, you had managed to keep a lid on them for the greater good.

That was until he started screaming at you. Your clenched fists began to glow with the gold energy that plagued you. “The Glow”, as you called it, accelerated the cell mitosis within the plants and shifted the auxins so you could control how fast the plant grew and in what shapes. Shutting your eyes, you attempted to block out the screams of the thug in front of you and prevent the Glow from escaping. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment.

“Can you hear me? Christ, no wonder your parents left you in that orphanage – you’re fucking insane!” He cried. Gasps were audible, even from people sat in the other half of the cafeteria. Your eyes snapped open to reveal that the Glow had infiltrated your eyes, turning not just your irises gold but the entirety of your eyes. They even swirled like the energy you were trying so hard to contain. It was striking but equally terrifying.  
“Don’t you dare,” you hissed, your voice decorated with a tinkling sound, no doubt as a result of your powers, “speak about my parents.”

The Glow began to spew from your hands like liquid. It floated all around you and spread outwards in like a wave.  
“What the f-” The man began but it was too late. Your head was thrust back and your arms shot outwards. The energy spewed from within you and filled the air causing the trees outside the cafeteria to sway and move in reaction to your call. Your soul sighed as you allowed all your pent up energy to be released.

Somebody on the other side of the hall screamed as the large windows shattered. The plants and trees had swelled to enormous size and began moving as you subconsciously commanded. More screams carried through the hall and people quickly fled. The only person who couldn’t move was the man in front of you as thick vines began wrapping themselves around his limbs…

* * *

 

The Avengers sat around the table of the helicarrier awaiting direction from Fury who stood in front of them with a solemn expression.  
“This one won’t be easy kids…” He began, resting his palms on the table.  
“Whatever it is, Fury, we can handle it.” Romanoff assured him with an encouraging though small smile. After a momentary pause and a doubtful glance at the assassin, he stood up.

“Alright then.” He said.  
“We’ve got a high level alert on a college in England. Some girl with a… ‘gift’, we’ll call it, went a little loco and now the whole place is all busted up.” Fury folded his arms.  
“How so?” Cap said, leaning his elbows on the edge of the glass table.  
“Well, the place looks like something out of a damn apocalypse movie – all grown over and broken. Basically, this girl can manipulate the local fauna however she likes.”

“Surely SHIELD or even Professor X would have known about someone like that.” Tony motioned with his hand dramatically, as if it wasn’t his problem. Pietro, who stood next to him, rolled his eyes before awaiting Fury’s response.  
“That’s Charles Xavier to you.” Fury corrected him.  
“Yeah, but Professor X just sounds… cooler, don’t you think?” Fury ignored him.

“It would seem that this girl has been bottling it up for years. Her parents were found dead with no explanation and she was thrown into an orphanage afterwards. Only now can we assume that she was the one that killed ‘em hence why she was a little… uh, reluctant to reveal her abilities.” Everyone nodded understandingly, particularly Pietro, Wanda, and Bruce who could relate a little more than the others.

“Something musta’ pushed her over the edge because now there’s a whole damn forest spreading for at least 2 miles all around the building and anywhere near it.” Fury used a tablet to bring up images of the building and as everybody pored over the image, they could see it did indeed look liked someone had thrown broken buildings into the middle of the Amazon. Pietro presumed that the largest building, the roof of which was jutting out from the tree canopy, was the college itself.

“A scan showed that there are still some people in the building, presumably trapped. Our job is to get in there, rescue them and take her out.” Pietro looked up shocked along with Steve and Wanda.  
“ _Take her out?_ ” They exclaimed in unison. Fury looked up dejectedly.  
“I told you this one wasn’t going to be easy.”

Even Natasha looked a little uncomfortable before she shook her head to dismiss the reservations.  
“Surely that isn’t our only option?” Pietro protested.  
“I’m sorry but the council has made a decision and last time I ignored one of those, we nearly got Manhattan nuked. God knows what they’d do this time.” Fury picked up the tablet and began walking away.

“Sorry folks,” He called out as he left, “but this is out of our hands. Now suit up.”

* * *

 

The Avengers sat in silence in the back of the jet. Natasha flew the jet with Fury as her co-pilot whilst everybody else – Thor, Cap, The Twins, Tony, Clint and Bruce – were sat or stood in the back. Pietro seemed to be the most unnerved of them all at the thought of having to kill someone so similar to himself.

Unfortunately he knew all too well what it was like adjusting to something so new and strange. Granted, he had opted for his abilities but it didn’t make the process any less painful or easier to deal with. It took the strength and support of his sister to get him where he was now but it would seem that the girl in question had neither of these things to hand, through no fault of her own.

Pietro’s mind was teared away from its thoughts when the jet lurched violently. If it were not for his belt, then he would have been thrown across the hanger – as Stark was (he had chosen to stand instead of fasten himself in).  
“Holy sh-” Pietro heard him cry before he hit the wall with a metallic clang. The Iron Man suit showed barely a dent as the man inside stood up and rubbed his head.  
“What the hell is going on out there?” He asked. Fury leaned over.  
“It’s the forest.” He cried out. “It’s… well, it’s fighting back.” He finished saying just as Natasha steered the plane sharply to the right. Stark would have been thrown again had he not grabbed a hold of something.

Bruce looked a little worried but Wanda took his hand reassuringly. Pietro rapidly undid his harness and sped to the front of the ship, holding onto the pilots’ chairs for dear life as Natasha swerved again. The sight that met his eyes was strange.

One tree stood taller than the rest. The bottom half of the trunk split into two like thick wooden legs and it also had two thick branches protruding from either side that it was using like arms to swing at the quinjet. Several vines were hanging from or wrapped around the tree and these were also moving. Some of them slithered and writhed like snakes and other whipped and snapped at the air surrounding the jet in an attempt to grab it or bash it. Pietro was impressed that Natasha had managed to keep them in the air at all.

“Stark!” She called out.  
“I can’t keep us up much longer – get Bruce to the ground. Everybody else get parachutes.” She yelled. Stark opened up the back of the jet and, with Bruce clinging onto him, jumped out. Both of them seemed more than willing to abandon the flying metal death trap. Cap was next to jump with a parachute strapped to his back. Somehow, he was able to retain a sombre expression despite the thrill he felt as he jumped. Clint followed shortly after.

Thor offered Wanda his large hand and, after casting a nervous glance at her brother, she took it and was whisked to safety by the Thunder God and Mjolnir. Fury was next to abandon ship, muttering “See you on the ground” before leaping.  
“Piet, you need to go.” Natasha said but Pietro shook his head. Taking the last two parachutes from the hooks, he strapped one to his back and dropped the other next to the red-haired assassin. He then placed himself in the co-pilot’s seat that Fury had recently vacated.  
“I will be able to get out of the plane faster. You go now and I shall follow.” He instructed her.

After purely a moment’s hesitation, Natasha switched the control to Pietro’s seat and the speedster felt the joystick in front of him shudder to life. He then turned his attention to the monster in front of him. Despite how silent it was, the creature was still terrifying purely due to its height and the agonisingly slow movements it made. It lifted its left branch up and Pietro cried over his shoulder:  
“Wait, Natasha - hold on!”

Heaving the joystick to the right, Maximoff forced the plane to move and narrowly missed the attack of the tree. Natasha was clinging to whatever she could as her legs flailed about in the air. When Pietro corrected their course and her feet touched something solid again, she seized the opportunity.  
“I’m going for it.” She said to Pietro before nimbly hopping out.

Pietro turned back to face the tree beast but realised early on that he was a second too late. The tree’s right branch had swung down and Pietro zoomed out of the seat just in time for the branch to come crashing through the windscreen. Hurrying towards the rear of the plane, time seemed to slow down. Pietro could feel the plane beginning to fall. He could see the roof beginning to crumple and the walls starting to break as vines wrapped themselves around the vehicle and constricted.

Thankfully, Pietro had abandoned the collapsing craft in time and was now barrelling towards the forest below. He activated his parachute just in time save himself from hitting the ground and felt grateful for the stability that the ground provided after his momentary flying session. Had he not been otherwise occupied, he might have knelt down and kissed the earth. Speeding forward, Pietro hoped to escape the zone in which the jet might crash. A thundering clamour and a momentarily powerful wind told him that the vehicle had grounded – though not necessarily in the way they might have hoped for when they initially set out.

Activating his earpiece, Pietro listened to the white noise it produced. Something must have been interfering with the equipment. Just when he was about to switch it off again, a familiar voice could be heard through the hissing:  
“…know who can hear me… if you can, carry on with the…” More hissing.  
“…find the girl… take her out… survivors… rescue… safety…” Pietro didn’t catch anymore.

He deactivated the earpiece and discarded it knowing that he was on his own for now. If he could find his way to the college building then he might be able to find the survivors and not have to deal with the girl who he so desperately did not want to have to “take out”.

Speeding between trees and dodging the branches, Pietro found neither the college building nor any of his friends. He was truly alone. It had been a good couple of hours since they had been separated and he was beginning to wonder if anyone had much more progress than him. If they had dealt with the girl then the forest would not still be standing so Pietro at least hoped that they had found the survivors.

He took to walking for a moment to give himself time to recharge. It was only when he did so that he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Halting in his tracks, Pietro pressed himself up against a tree trunk. If it was an Avenger, then he would simply come out of hiding but if it wasn’t…

A girl with messy hair and equally dishevelled clothing stumbled out of the foliage. Her clothes were ripped and torn and her skin was dirtied by the soil she had clearly been trudging through. Was she one of the survivors that Fury had mentioned? He resolved to continue watching her from his hiding place to be sure. Pietro noticed how she paced through the greenery with a confidence that suggested she was not quite lost but similarly not quite sure where she was going. She also crossed her hands over her stomach and gripped the material of her shirt nervously. Though it wasn’t the time to be thinking such things, Pietro couldn’t help but notice how naturally pretty she was. Maybe it was just the rugged way in which she was dressed but there was definitely something about her that he couldn’t help but like. Shaking his head to try and dismiss such thoughts, he ended up catching her attention.

She whirled round, making her hair flick, and glanced into the shadows. Luckily, the darkness continued to conceal him from her frightened eyes. Whilst he was still hidden, he was able to observe her further. Her eyes were normal save for the golden colour of her irises and he noticed that the surrounding plants seemed to lean in her direction when she walked past them. Pietro’s stomach sank.

This was the girl they’d been tasked to kill.

Slowly, she lifted her right hand and Pietro watched as she swirled it with incredible precision and delicacy. It was only when he realised what she was doing that it was too late. The branches had wrapped around his limbs several times. With a flick of her wrist, Pietro was pulled from the shadows and held aloft in front of the girl. Now both of her hands were held out in front of her – fingers spread and palms facing out to keep Pietro’s wooden shackles in place. Her eyes were also wide and terrified although he couldn’t understand why when she had the upper hand – in this position she could quite easily tear him apart, limb from limb.

In fact, he began to wonder why she hadn’t already.

Holding his gaze with her, he awaited some sort of movement but they both remained still, the only sound filling the air being a gentle wind and the pair’s nervous breathing. Gradually, the girl began to lower her hands and at the same time, the vines trapping his limbs lowered too. Pietro’s feet softly hit the ground and he watched as she curled her fingers inwards, unfurling the branches from around him. Pietro was surprised. She appeared to be letting him go but, just in case she was bluffing, he remained still.

The girl brought her hands around her waist again before looking downward. Again, Pietro couldn’t work out why _she_ seemed afraid of _him_.

“Sorry…” She whispered quietly. Her voice was so hushed that the Maximoff twin feared he hadn’t heard her correctly.  
“What did you say?” He asked, equally keeping his voice soft so as not to startle her. She looked up at him, her golden eyes sparkling.  
“I said that… I’m sorry. I don’t really know how to control it.” The girl lifted her hands to indicate she was talking about her powers but the movement startled Pietro a little and he stepped back.

She retracted her hands rapidly with apologetic eyes. Pietro couldn’t help but feel guilty at how he had reacted.  
“Sorry…” She mumbled again. Pietro shook his head softly, disturbing his messy silver hair. He was amazed. Having been ordered to kill her, he expected her to be much… worse than this.

“You’re Pietro Maximoff.” She stated and Pietro was a little taken aback.  
“I… I am.”  
“You’re here with the Avengers - the people I see on the telly.” She continued. Pietro smiled cautiously in response – though he felt a little more reassured after realising how she knew him.

“You’re here to kill me.” She whispered.

Pietro’s smiled faded and that told the girl all she needed to know. She nodded, apparently understanding. This confused Pietro.  
“I just… I can’t control it.” She whimpered, looking down at her hands. Pietro wanted to run to her, to hold her and promise her that it was going to be okay but something held him back.  
“That doesn’t make me evil, does it?” She asked suddenly, looking up at him with her twinkling eyes. Pietro shook his head, the words getting caught in his throat.

She paused a moment, appearing to think about something, before continuing.  
“I can show you… if you’d like.” She said softly, allowing an innocent but equally forlorn smile to creep onto her lips. Slowly, she stepped towards him except this time, Pietro didn’t want to run.  
“I can help you find your friends too.” The girl lifted a hand up and offered it to him. Pietro thought for quite some time – it could still be a trap. However she seemed just as confused and scared as he had once been. Seeing her this way instilled a sense of hope within him - he wanted to help. There was no way he could let her wander about the forest alone in case one of the other Avengers “took her out”. At least if he was with her, he could protect her from them. As and when they were reunited, he could convince them to let her live.

Slowly, he slid his hand into hers and felt long fingers slowly wrap around his. Her touch was surprisingly tingly and warm, something Pietro hadn’t experienced before. After a moment’s waiting, the girl looked up at him and smiled. He returned the grin before allowing himself to be led down the path he had just walked.

* * *

 

They’d been strolling for a while, hand in hand, through parts of the forest that seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. Every new path they turned down seemed to look exactly like the previous one. How the girl knew where she was going was beyond him. Seeming to sense his confusion, the girl explained:  
“The forest speaks to me… It tells me where to go, where your friends are.”

She giggled at his disbelieving expression, her laugh sounding like a chiming bell.  
“It’s not as weird as it sounds, I promise.” She assured him. After having spent so long walking around, the conversations had become more relaxed. They were each beginning to feel more comfortable around the other. Casually, they walked through a small glade that was a mosaic of greens and golds as the sunlight spilled in through the leafy canopy. He watched as it also bounced off of his new friend’s hair. He noted again how lovely she looked but shook his head once more to hush his wandering thoughts.

When they turned into another part of the woodland, something amazing met Pietro’s eyes. The branches of the trees had curved and interlocked to form a tunnel through which they were now walking. Assortments of flowers and other shrubbery decorated the edges – some of them creeping up the lengths of the trunks and decorating them with beautiful skirts of petals and buds. A lone blue butterfly fluttered through the tunnel.  
“Wow…” He found himself exclaiming as they began walking through it. The girl turned to him.  
“What?” She asked.  
“You made this?” He asked astounded. He used his free hand to gently caress one of the petals of a nearby blossom.  
“Yeah… I guess.” She murmured. The girl took her hand out of Pietro’s for a moment to clutch her waist like she had done when he first saw her, leaving her friend astounded. How could she not see the beauty of what she’d created.

“It’s amazing…” He admitted, looking up to the roof of the underpass to admire the way the sun broke through the knitted branches. The girl shrugged and Pietro furrowed his brow slightly.  
“Can you not see what you’ve created?” He asked with an incredulous smile.  
“I see what I’ve created…” The girl mumbled, taking a few steps forward. She waved her hand over the side of the tunnel causing the trees to bend their trunks and create a parting in the wooden walls. Peering through, Pietro saw that they were looking at a house – or rather what was left of it.

The walls had been infiltrated by trees and bushes. The windows were broken and smashed with more foliage growing through it. Moss was blanketing the roof and even the area left and right of the building was thick with leaves and branches. Bricks littered the ground and debris lay almost everywhere.  
“But I also see what I’ve destroyed.” She muttered before closing the curtain.

The girl began walking away but Pietro had sped past her and blocked her path.  
“You can’t control it – it’s not your fault.” He reminded her but she shook her head defensively.  
“I know… but it doesn’t make it any easier.” She said. Pietro could hear himself in her and again felt the urge to hold her. With a small smile, he resorted to taking her hand instead.  
“I never said it was easy.”

After another few minutes walking, the girl said:  
“We’re nearing the closest of your friends.”  
“I’m surprised it has taken this long.” He replied.  
“Well, they’re all heading for the college building so we’re just following them but they’re not moving as quickly and that’s the only reason we’ve caught up.”  
“I could run there very quickly if you told me where to run.” He suggested.  
“I’m not sure that I have the reflexes to give directions at the speed you would be running.” She giggled, the bell-like laugh chiming.

“Plus, you can’t admire the world if you’re zooming past it.” She pointed out. Pulling gently on his hand, she led him to a flower on the edge of the path. She kneeled down to gently stroke the petals of the plant. It leaned towards her like an affectionate dog would its owner as a result of her powers.  
“What is it?” He asked, a feeling of warmth spreading within him as he watched her softly caress the flower.  
“A lily.” She smiled nostalgically.  
“They’re my favourite flower.”

“It’s lovely.” Pietro smiled. The lily was white but when the light hit it just right, it almost looked silver. Each of the 6 petals on the flower curved out elegantly, revealing the green interior. A curiosity began to bubble within Pietro and kneeling down next to her, he asked:  
“Why lilies?” The girl paused to ponder his question, playing with the petals some more as if they might hold untold secrets.  
“Because they’re… special.” She began.  
“There are so many types of lilies – all in different colours, varieties, hybrids. Some of them are used for medicine, others for food and they’re _really_ popular in shows and for decorations.” She paused and Pietro waited, fascinated by the passion she showed for the plant.  
“They’re diverse. They’re all unique and no two are alike. There are so many different sorts but no-one minds. It doesn’t matter if they aren’t the same as each other because they’re still beautiful.” Her voice trailed off a little and it was then that Pietro understood. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her and she, in turn, showed him a grateful smile.

They continued to walk until they reached another small glade. The sun was peeking a little less through the canopy leading Pietro to believe that the sun was setting. When Fury had explained the mission, he really hadn’t thought it would take the whole day.  
“If we wait here, one of your friends will walk through.” She said with a sad smile. She was clearly apprehensive and Pietro couldn’t blame her. The risk she was taking to reunite him with the others was massive and he only hoped that he could repay her by convincing them to spare her life.

The girl took a seat on a mossy rock and placed her hands in her lap. Pietro remained standing and rubbed the back of his neck. Walking slowly ironically tired him out. He was used to being much more fast-paced. Turning to face his new friend, he saw that she had lifted her hands up and was moving her fingers like Wanda would do when she was using her powers. Instead of the girl having a red glow surrounding her, however, it was gold – like the colour of her eyes.

As he looked up and around, he noticed that spores of the same colour seemed to appear from the trunks of the trees. The beads swirled and circled them both like a school of shining fish that swum through the air as if it were water.  
“Incredible…” He exclaimed again and the girl chuckled.  
“If they follow them, they’ll find us.” She said.

“I’ve never known Tony to ignore something shiny.” He muttered. Suddenly, a glorious sound reached Pietro’s ears. It sounded like a choir of angels that were singing through pipes made of gold and silver. It was practically indescribable with any words other than breath taking. Spinning around, Pietro searched eagerly for the source of the music. The girl had stood up by this point, no longer needing to create more orbs. His eyes fell upon her and his heart began to race faster than he could ever run.

“It’s beautiful.” He smiled at her, though not necessarily meaning the music. She blushed and looked down with a smile.  
“It’s not me.” She whispered, slowly looking up at him. Pietro spun around again until he realised what was making the music. He pointed a curious finger upwards, gesturing to the trees that made up the ceiling. The girl nodded.  
“The trees are always singing but I am usually the only one who can hear them.” Pietro looked around for a few moments more, admiring the incredible things this girl, nay this woman, had created. Upon noticing her bashful and ashamed expression, he whispered to her.  
“Do you still not see what I see?” She shook her head and moved away.

“I’ve hidden who I am all my life for good reason. I destroy everything I touch and even that which I do not.” Pietro stepped forwards and took her hands in his own.  
“I’ve spent practically all day with you and have seen no evidence of that. All I see is somebody who’s scared, confused and alone…” She looked up at him, her golden eyes brimming with tears.  
“You mean, you’re not afraid of me?” She asked, her voice a mere whisper. Pietro’s response was not one of words. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers.

The kiss was gentle and soft. Pietro’s didn’t force himself upon her, knowing how fragile a state she was in but at the same time, he made it known to her how he felt. His hands released hers so that he could softly take a hold of her waist. In turn, he felt her hands climb up to his neck and tunnel into his hair. Her touch was still warm and tingly – it made him feel calm inside. She similarly felt safe in his embrace which was something she had not felt in a long, _long_ time. Wrapping his arms around her fully, he kissed her a little deeper. He felt her body rise like the tide to meet him, warmth washing over him as she did so.

Soon she pulled away from him and he cupped her cheeks with his hands.  
“Does that answer your question?” He murmured and the woman smiled softly. It made Pietro’s heart dance. He stepped backwards a little and looked up at the glitter that washed through the air. The choir could still be heard but whether it was his heart or the trees that were now singing, Pietro was unsure. Either way, he felt happier than he had ever done before.

Until he looked back down.

Just as his eyes locked onto hers, a shot rang out amongst the greenery and the choir abruptly stopped singing. The girl’s face was white and no longer bore the blissful expression he had stirred within her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. The crimson blood that stained the centre of her shirt then began to grow and she collapsed in his arms.

Fury lowered his gun and watched as Pietro caught the girl. He heard Steve and Clint approach him from behind – it had been their idea to follow the orbs that had appeared. Fury saw Wanda and Thor enter the glade too from the other side. Wanda’s face dropped when she saw Pietro. Was something wrong?

As everybody filed into the glade, they could hear Pietro’s whimpering. Wanda used her talented mind to seek the cause of her brother’s dismay only for her scarlet eyes to fall on Fury.  
“What did you do?” She growled. Suddenly everybody’s attention was on him.  
“I finished the job.” He said defensively.

Pietro cradled the girl within his arms, trying to stop the blood from flowing with his hand. She was already so pale. He could feel the presence of his friends surrounding him but ignored them for the time being.  
“You have to go…” The girl whispered to him. Her voice had lost its metallic bell-like quality – instead it sounded like the air being let out of a tyre.  
“I’m not leaving you here.” He cried.  
“That’s not what I meant.”

As she spoke, Pietro looked up with tearful eyes. Through his blurred vision, he could see that the forest had begun wilting. One of the trees then swayed dangerously and Pietro understood what was happening. Gathering the girl up in his arms, he turned to the others.  
“We have to leave.” He snapped at the group and all nodded, admittedly scared by this emotional and angry Pietro.

It didn’t take long for them to reach safety – the wilting forest had cleared around the college building and everybody gathered inside. Along the way, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce had joined having found survivors. They had been making their way towards the glade when the forest began collapsing.

Upon entering the building, Pietro zoomed to an empty part of the corner where he laid the girl on the floor. Her clothing was drenched in blood and her face was drained of any. Carefully setting her on the floor, Pietro realised he didn’t have a name to call in an attempt of waking her but it didn’t matter.

She might as well have been sleeping she looked so peaceful. Pietro used his bloody hand to wipe away the few strands of hair that obscured her face. He could hear the crackling as the forest continued to wilt and die along with the girl. Pietro could feel tears bursting free from his eyes and he wiped them away hurriedly. He had promised her that she would be okay and here she was, slipping through his fingers. He had _promised_ her – yet even in her last words, she was looking out for him.

Standing up, he realised how heavily he was panting. Wanda was the closest to him but even she was tentative about approaching him. He head was low and his deep breathing caused his shoulders to rise and fall. Even from behind, Pietro looked fuming.

“Piet-”

Her brother cried out like a wounded animal. He sped to the wall and beat his fists against them repetitively. It was difficult to tell whether the blood staining the wall was his own or the blood on his hands. He continued to pound and beat the wall as if it might dissipate some of the rage he felt. With each fist he smashed into the wall, he let out another angry shout. Steve and Tony looked on sorrowfully, neither knowing what to do or say. Eventually they shared a mutual glance of pity before moving on and letting him mourn.

Pietro soon exhausted himself and slid to his knees. His fists remained against the wall but his head drooped and, instead of screaming, he began to sob. Seizing the opportunity, Wanda rushed to his aid and knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. They spent a moment like this with Wanda pressing her face into her brother’s back and him weeping against the wall. After a while Pietro turned and wrapped his arms around her, crying into the crook of her neck. The rising and falling of his shoulders, instead of showing anger, showed how truly hurt he was as they shook with each whimper.

Wanda searched his head and, in an attempt to understand, adopted all that he had felt for the girl – the curiosity, the love and the loss. Small tears brimmed in her eyes and she buried her face into her brother’s hair, realising how he must feel. The other Avengers let the twins hold each other and gave them space whilst dealing with the survivors – two men and a woman. The forest continued to wilt with a thunderous cracking sound as plants shrivelled up and trees collapsed around them. Eventually a deathly silence blanketed the land and Fury took it as a sign that all was finally well. Without as much as a second glance, he herded everybody out of the college building towards the car park where another quinjet would shortly be arriving.

Clint, however, stayed behind.

He watched the pair embracing, silently mourning with them, and knowing that he could do no more. He waited patiently, silently watching over them until finally, he took a step forward, and then another, and then another. He approached both the Maximoffs carefully and calmly before kneeling down beside them. Calmly he draped his arms around the pair and pulled them close to him. He felt them lean into him and only tightened his grip on them. Clint felt Pietro’s gentle snivels against his shoulder. Placing his chin on top of the boy’s head, he began to stroke his silver hair tenderly.

“Hush now…” He whispered.  
“It’s over. It’s done.”

*Several Months Later*

Pietro rushed around his room.  
“Where is it? Where _is_ it?” He muttered to himself as he hurried around the place searching frantically through shelves and drawers. A firm knock on the door halted him in his tracks. Pietro looked to the door as Clint entered.  
“Hello.” He said.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Clint chuckled and folded his arms when Pietro began speeding around again.  
“I’m in the lab downstairs and all I can hear is your damn feet running around up here.”

“I’ve put the damn thing down again and can’t remember where.” Clint rolled his eyes.  
“Again? That’s the third time this week.” He chuckled. Pietro was less amused.  
“Well, it’s small.”  
“It’s really not you know – plus it’s bloody yellow so it isn’t like it blends in.” Clint continued to smile as Pietro resumed his search.  
“Where did you last have it?” He asked when the speedster ignored his comment.  
“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be looking for it.” Getting to his knees, Clint peered under Pietro’s bed. Reaching out, he extracted the yellow watering can that was hidden from view. When he stood up holding it, Pietro stopped in his tracks.  
“Where was that?” He asked, dumbfounded. Clint smiled and passed the item to his friend.  
“Judging by the little puddle, I’d say you knocked it over and it rolled under your bed.”

“Well, I was going to look there next.” Pietro grumbled before hurrying to his bathroom to fill the watering can.  
“Sure you were. Now hurry up, Fury’s asking for you.” Clint said airily before leaving the room. When Pietro returned to the room, the door to his room was just clicking shut. He turned slowly to the windowsill. Light spilled into the room and lit up the white flower. He loved the way that it looked silver in the sunshine. Pietro tipped the end of the watering can and watched the glittering droplets of water run between the cracks in the soil.

The Lily sang as he watered it.


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader survives the events of the first part and Pietro trains her up to control her powers but she is still afraid to let go. When Fury apologises and shows trust in her, she realises that only she can take down the forest. Will Pietro confess his feelings before she leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest. The reader’s healing scene was like a mixture between a time lord’s regeneration and the “We Are Groot” scene in Guardians Of The Galaxy. However, I don’t care. I liked it. It took two days to write and edit this - do you realise how much tea I went through? 9 cups. 9 cups of tea and an entire packet of Maryland cookies! I hope you’re happy. (I certainly am, I just ate a shit ton of cookies).  
> Anyway, you guys really wanted me to rewrite this – like seriously – but actually I’m glad that I did. It turned out quite nicely I think (even if it is really bloody long again). People who requested the rewrite were samson2619, nerd-kat–hell-yes and connor-say-what so thank them for this. Ugh, I’m going to find a carrot or something so I can at least pretend I have a healthy lifestyle. Enjoy your story, nerds. *drops mic*

“You mean, you’re not afraid of me?” She asked, her voice a mere whisper. Pietro hesitated. His mouth dropped open as he moved to answer but the words caught in his throat. Instead he realised that he didn’t want to speak – he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and bring her closer, he wanted her to feel her body rise against him, feel her lips on his own.

But he couldn’t.

She was vulnerable and upset and kissing her now… he couldn’t do it. No matter how much he wanted to. Despite his yearning, Pietro held himself back.  
“No.” He promised her earnestly. Ever so slowly, a smile crept onto the girl’s face. She let a small, nervous laugh escape her lips and Pietro couldn’t help but let the contagious bliss she was feeling infect him. He ran an anxious hand through his silver hair and looked down with a grin. How was she making him feel like this so easily?

When Pietro looked up, his stomach lurched. The choir had stopped singing and the glowing orbs had frozen in the air, their lights barely flickering. The girl’s eyes were wide and her mouth was open but not uttering a word. Pietro’s eyes were drawn lower where a crimson flower began to bloom on her shirt.  
“Piet-” She choked on the word and then her knees buckled. Pietro only just caught her before she hit the floor, a pool of blood already beginning to form beneath her.

Fury lowered his gun. He heard Steve and Clint approaching him from behind – it had been their idea to follow the orbs that had appeared. Tony, Wanda and Thor entered the glade from the other side and, upon seeing her brother so distraught, she searched his head. What she found was disturbing and she whirled her head around to look at Fury.  
“What did you do?” She growled, her thick accent creating a whole new level of terrifying. Fury, however, was undeterred.  
“My job.” He spat back, holstering his gun.

When Bruce entered the glade behind them, Tony lifted the mask on his suit:  
“Banner, get in there.” Obediently, Bruce rushed over and began attending to the wounds as best he could, Wanda assisting as he directed.  
“I’ll call for another jet. The sooner we get back to base, the better a chance she’s got.” With the girl’s limp hand in his own, Pietro turned to look at Stark. Behind the tears, his eyes showed supreme gratitude. Tony nodded respectfully. Pietro turned back to the girl who was still breathing – for now.

“What the hell are you doing Stark? You don’t give the orders in this team.” Fury said suddenly.  
“This team? Apparently, one of the members of ‘this team’ had valuable information regarding this girl’s innocence and _you shot her_ before he could share that intel.”  
“How was I supposed to know that?”  
“Don’t you think that the speedster would have dealt with the girl by now? Did it not cross your mind that maybe there was a reason she was still alive? The man volunteered for experimentation because he wanted _my_ head on a platter. I don’t think he’s the sort of person that hesitates unless given good reason to.” Fury shook his head dismissively before continuing.  
“I was following orders.”  
“Unless you hadn’t noticed, the situation has changed – our orders along with it.” Stark insisted.  
“We came here to take her out and get rid of this damned forest.”  
“And as far as I can see, this forest is still standing. Shooting that innocent woman has accomplished nothing.” Fury listened impatiently, wishing he had an argument. Stark continued.  
“Our priority now is finding the survivors and making sure that you haven’t shot a civilian for the sake of following orders.”

Fury opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it. Tony grunted approvingly.  
“Thor. Take Natasha and Clint and head to the college building.” Tony pointed with two fingers in the appropriate direction.  
“Find any survivors and keep them in the car park until the next quinjet arrives. Fury, go with them and…“ Tony smirked. “Try not to shoot anybody.” Reluctantly, Fury followed Thor and the two agents.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, get Maria Hill on the phone.”

Pietro clutched the girl’s hand in his own. Bruce had patched her up as best as he could but right now, it didn’t look like she would make it. Pietro had blocked the rest of the world out to focus on her. Wanda was trying to get her brother’s attention but when the girl’s eyes fluttered open, nothing could tear his gaze away.  
“You need to leave…” She whispered. Her voice had lost its bell-like quality and instead sounded like air being let out of a tyre.  
“I won’t leave you here.” He whimpered.  
“That’s not what I meant.”

Wanda grabbed her brother’s arm and dragged him back, ripping his bloodied hand out of the girl’s reach.  
“What are you doing?” He shouted at her. The other Maximoff gestured with her eyes and Pietro looked where she had. By this point Stark had joined them and was also watching in awe. The forest was alive with emotion and it began to sing – this time so that everybody could hear. Wanda, Bruce and Tony looked up in amazement as the trees sang and the leaves hummed. Pietro’s eyes had been fixated on the girl ever since her eyes had closed again, praying that it wasn’t for the last time.

A solitary vine slithered along the forest floor towards her, wrapping itself multiple times around her waist and concealing the wound beneath. It enfolded tighter and tighter, like a leafy boa constrictor, until the girl’s entire torso was elegantly enclosed in the green climber. The vine was quickly joined by other fauna – flowers, branches, and roots – that worked collaboratively to lift the girl higher into the air. As they did so, Pietro noticed a golden light that began to spill softly from the girl’s fingertips. The Glow swum around her in slow waves, circling her legs and ankles, manoeuvring through her hair and closing her into a shimmering cocoon.

“Is it…?” Bruce whispered and Wanda nodded, her eyes wide with awe and faith.  
“It is… The forest is healing her.” The girl’s eyes snapped opened and Pietro’s heart jumped. Instinctively, he grabbed Wanda’s hand. He watched as the girl’s cloudy eyes began to glow and shine, her mouth dropped open too, allowing more of the Glow to escape, and all the while the forest continued to strengthen her protective bubble. The process began to quicken and the glow’s light got brighter and brighter until the group were shielding their eyes in order to see. An intense wind soon picked up and swirled around them, adding to the tense atmosphere. When Tony felt a little shuddering beneath his feet, he shouted above the howling wind:  
“Does anyone else suddenly feel like we’re standing too close?”

As if on cue, a sound like thunder rang out and the cocoon split with a powerful explosion. The group were bowled off of their feet and sent flying backwards. It took a moment for him to regain consciousness but when he did, both Pietro’s sight and sound was muffled. It took a couple of shakes to the head but soon, everything was refocused and he lifted himself up.

Wanda was leaning over Bruce who was groaning… No, _growling_. Her hands were on his temples and she had closed her eyes to concentrate.  
“Wanda, if you don’t stop him from turning we’re in some deep shit.” Tony said, apparently unscathed by the explosion thanks to his suit.  
“Yes, thank you Tony, I am aware.” Wanda bit back. She returned to Bruce whose back had now arched. His fingers dug into the soil and he shook his head but somehow Pietro’s sister was able to keep working. One long minute later, he sighed and collapsed onto the ground.  
“I couldn’t stop him from turning,” Wanda admitted, “So I knocked him unconscious.”  
“Next time, just do that first.” Tony muttered before bending down to check on the scientist.

Pietro looked around – there was debris everywhere. Broken bits of branches, petals, bark and other assorted foliage was strewn across the floor. Amongst them, the girl’s body lay limply, contorted a little more than he would like. Pietro zoomed over and examined her, feeling for a pulse and listening for breath.  
“She’s…” He whispered, tears prickling his vision. Tony and Wanda shared an anxious glance.

“She’s alive!” Pietro cried out, picking the girl up and holding her lovingly against his chest. Wanda smiled and let out a pent up breath. Tony chuckled with relief.  
“The quinjet will be here soon. Let’s get out of here.” He sighed, throwing Banner inelegantly over his shoulder. Wanda followed Pietro, stroking a piece of hair out of the girl’s face.  
“I don’t know about you guys,” Tony muttered whilst they walked, “but I really need a drink.”

* * *

 

You could see only darkness. Everything was blinding and painful, every muscle in your body screamed and you remained still in the hopes that it would subside. Time seemed to ebb and flow with little hurry and, after a while, you began to feel equally as relaxed. You wondered if you were still in the forest – the lack of wind and cold air suggested otherwise. Parting your eyelids for a moment, an intense white light scurried into your irises and you promptly shut them again. One thing was for sure, you weren’t in the forest any more.

Willing yourself to be strong, you opened your eyes once more. The light blinded you again but only for a moment as you began to adjust. Soon you recognised that you were staring at a brilliantly white ceiling.

You felt a hand press softly against your head and, startled, you leapt up. However in doing so you winced at a pain lodged deep in your abdomen.  
“Sorry, sorry, sorry. Look hand’s gone, you’re fine. You’re fine.” A gentle voice assured you from behind. Slowly, you lay back down and sighed when the sharp pain in your stomach faded. The owner of the voice stepped in front of you so that you could see him. He had an organised mess of black hair and thin spectacles that balanced precariously on his nose. The doctor’s smile was kind and his brown eyes greeted you warmly. You recognised him as the man who tried to help you in the forest – one of the Avengers.

“Try not to move. You’re alive but not all there. You’ll need more rest before you can move properly.” He said, his voice hushed. You could understand him adopting a calming tone but frankly you thought that whispering was a little excessive. However, when you glanced behind him, you saw the real cause for his volume.

Pietro was curled up in the chair on the other side of the room using his arm as a makeshift pillow to sleep on. His silver hair had fallen over his face a little and concealed his closed eyes from you, his chest rising and falling delicately. The doctor placed a finger to his lips with a tiny grin.  
“He’s refused to leave the room. I’d say it was sweet if he wasn’t in my way all of the time.” He chuckled quietly. You smiled sweetly and looked at Pietro one last time before leaning back.

The doctor continued to work, looking at charts on a computer and taking your temperature. He encouraged you to eat but, knowing you couldn’t stomach it, you politely refused. Frankly, your mind was racing and it was focused on anything but food. You had to escape. So long as you were alive, you were a danger to all you knew and apparently killing you was a more difficult task than it seemed.

The doctor had all but dismissed you from his care. He’d completed scans, insisted for the 75th time that you try eating, and removed the IV from your arm. You were practically free to go and were not about to waste the opportunity. Whilst the doctor peered over his glasses at the computer, you slowly sat up. Ignoring the pain in your stomach, you kicked your legs over the side of the table and let your feet rest on the floor. You weren’t sure how long you had been unconscious but the solid ground felt prickly and strange.

So far so good – you had stood up without being noticed by the doctor, whose back was still turned to you. The pain in your stomach was almost crippling and it took all of your strength not to throw up or collapse. After taking a moment to adjust, you limped for the open door. You leaned for a second on the door frame and gave one last look to Pietro who grumbled in his sleep. With a thin and apologetic smile, you staggered down the corridor.

Banner turned around and his eyes widened. The table was empty and the girl nowhere to be seen. Hurrying towards the door, Bruce hoped that she had only just escaped. However his stomach sunk when he looked around the corridor – empty. She may not be able to move fast but he didn’t know how much of a head start she had got.  
‘ _Pietro is going to kill me_.’ He thought.

The speedster mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep before being abruptly woken. Banner was shaking him awake and looked alarmed.  
“What is it?” He groaned, temporarily forgetting where he was. After the situation had registered, he stood up.  
“Is she awake? Is she ok?” Pietro asked, looking around at the empty lab.  
“She was awake but you were sleeping. Pietro, she’s… she’s gone.” Bruce explained guiltily. He’d barely finished the sentence before a blue gust of wind zoomed past him.

Pietro searched the entirety of the floor in under 20 seconds but she was nowhere to be seen. If the girl had made it to the lift then they might already be too late. When the metal doors to the elevator opened Stark was inside, chowing down on an apple. He beamed when he saw Pietro.  
“Hey roadrunner! You haven’t left that lab in days, what’s up?” Tony smiled until noticing the speedster’s grave expression.  
“What’s happened?”

“Lock down the tower. We have to find her.”

Bursting into what appeared to be a training room, you searched avidly for a place to hide. Everywhere was too open or too obvious and you were running out of ideas. Stark had locked down the building and ordered searches – they were coming to find you, no doubt to finish the job they started. The fact that they had tried to heal you had escaped your mind in the stress of escaping. A balcony in the top half of the room caught your eye and you quickly began trying to find a way up.

After moving the ladder into position, you kept one arm around your waist and used the other to hoist yourself up, one rung at a time. Judging by the commotion outside, you were rapidly running out of time. Though this balcony wasn’t the most ideal of hiding spots, it was better than anything else. Soon you had clambered to the top and, kneeling down, you tried to think of a way that you could remove the ladder without it clattering to the ground. Your thoughts were disturbed when somebody spoke.  
“Hello… I don’t usually get company up here.”

Whirling round, a man with dirty blonde hair was smiling at you. He was sat nonchalantly on a large black box and was leaning back against the wall. In his hands he was playing with an arrow that most likely went into the bow that sat by his feet.  
“Please don’t kill me!” You cried, shuffling back. Jumping forward, he grabbed your hand and stopped you from falling back over the edge of the balcony. Your foot hit the top of the ladder and sent it crashing to the ground.  
“Why would I want to kill you?” He smiled widely and apparently genuinely. The crash of the ladder alerted the men outside to your presence and they hurried in, led by Tony Stark.

“Hey Katniss, you found her!” Stark cried out joyfully as Agent Clint Barton pulled you up and into his arms protectively.  
“Yeah. Why does she think I want to kill her?” He called back down.  
“First person she saw when she woke up was Banner. I don’t know about you but that’d make me a little edgy.” Stark chuckled before herding everyone else out of the room. Hawkeye looked down at you.  
“You alright now?” He asked. You trembled within his arms – exhausted and thoroughly confused. You mustered enough energy to nod at him and he smiled again.  
“Let’s get you back to Banner.”

When Hawkeye escorted you back to the lab, Pietro was pacing the floor. Upon seeing you, he ran forward and placed his hands on your face.  
“Are you alright?” He asked. His eyes were dark and swollen and his lips pursed as he looked at you. You nodded and Pietro pulled you into a hug, something that felt strange and mystifying. You didn’t like to be near other people – let alone touch them – for fear of what you could do. Pietro seemed to be the first person who didn’t care about that.

Quickly realising what he had done and how forward he had been, Pietro released you and ran a rueful hand through his hair.  
“Sorry… I- I didn’t mean to…” His words trailed off and to fill the silence, Bruce cleared his throat. He gestured with his hand for you to follow him and you obeyed, positioning yourself back on the examining table. Pietro followed and sat next to you, watching you intently whilst Bruce continued his examinations.  
“What’s your name?” Pietro soon whispered.  
“(Y/n).” You replied a little more hesitantly than you would have liked. Pietro nodded as if savouring the name and deciding that it would do nicely.

Soon more of the Avengers had filed into the room – a tall blonde man you recognised from your history text book as Captain America, a lady with fiery hair whose name escaped you, another blonde man whose hair reached his shoulders (judging by the hammer, this was Thor) and Tony Stark. They accompanied Doctor Banner, Hawkeye and Pietro who were already in the room. The only people missing were Pietro’s sister whose kind face you remembered from the forest and… the man who had shot you. Somehow you didn’t fancy meeting him again.

Pietro caught you watching everybody and whispered to you;  
“They’re here to check you’re okay, nothing else. I promise.” And you believed him. An hour later, Bruce had cleared you but insisted that you get some rest and eat something. Pietro helped you back to your room before leaving to get a tray of food. You sat in silence, holding your knees against your chest. You still weren’t sure what was going to happen to you.

When Pietro returned, you had fallen asleep in a ball under the blankets. As he approached, he noticed a small puddle on the pillow – you had been crying. He placed the tray of food on the floor and sat on the bed, the movement gently nudging you awake.  
“Hi.” He said. Rubbing your eyes, you sat up though not saying anything.  
“I think I should tell you what the plan is.” Pietro explained with a reassuring but thin smile.

“Fury is talking with the council – they are the ones who sent us in and ordered us to… to…”  
“To kill me.” You said. The words didn’t faze you as much as they did him and you were too eager to know what was happening next to care. Pietro reluctantly nodded.  
“Wanda is helping him and speaking in your defence. They’re petitioning the council to rescind their previous orders.”

You blinked.  
“But… But I’m a danger to everyone here – if I leave now then I won’t be a problem.” Pietro shook his head violently.  
“I won’t let you. You’ll get yourself hurt or worse, someone will hurt you. I don’t want that to happen.” He explained, placing a hand on your arm. You pulled away at his touch and he retracted his hand quickly. A brief silence descended before Pietro continued.  
“We still have to deal with the forest you created. If you stay, I can help you control your powers so that maybe you can take it down by yourself.” You pondered the proposition and tried to consider whether it was worth trying. It was certainly easier than escaping…

Slowly, you nodded and Pietro broke into a smile.  
“Great! Well, there’s some food on the floor which Bruce has badgered me about getting you to eat. I’ll go and let the others know that you’re willing and you can get some rest.” He stood up to leave.  
“Pietro…” You whispered and he froze.  
“Can… Can you come back afterwards?”

Pietro looked at you compassionately with a hopeful smile, his inside twisted with glee. He knelt down slightly and held out his little finger. You didn’t like to be touched – he knew that now – but this might be enough.  
“I promise.” He said and you took his pinky finger with your own, smiling with relief.

* * *

 

Several days had passed since the council made their decision and luckily for you, they had agreed to reconsider. You had 4 weeks to control your powers and remove the forest or “other methods would be taken” (as they had said). You were in your third week of training with Pietro and progress had been made. Having none of your own, Wanda had offered to share her wardrobe with you and, though not everything fit, you felt comfortable. Pietro placed another potted plant down in front of you, groaning a little at the weight. After dropping it, he peered through the leaves and pulled a face, making you giggle – something he’d become adept at over the weeks.

Pietro was your one and only source of comfort. He was the only one who you would let get close to you (except for when Bruce was examining you) and the only one who you truly believed wasn’t afraid of you. He was your first real friend. Pietro protected you and made you feel safe and calm, particularly when you had nightmares about your powers – he was the first person in the room, holding you and stroking your hair until you fell back to sleep. One night he had fallen asleep with you and the feeling of waking up next to him was oddly soothing.

“One more time.” Pietro said, brushing a spider away that had crawled from the plant onto his shoulder. You nodded and rubbed your hands together. Before you could begin, the door to the training room slid open and caught your attention. Agent Barton walked in and began making his way towards the balcony.  
“Don’t mind me.” He called out with a friendly wave. Pietro rolled his eyes and then stepped back from the plant.

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath as Pietro had taught you to do. The Glow began to seep from your fingertips and swim towards the plant. Letting your fingers flex and stretch, you watched the plant get bigger and bigger, growing more and more leaves until the clay pot cracked with the weight of the roots. The container shattered and spilled soil onto the floor but you were too focused to care. Your eyes had turned gold again and your hands followed the contours of the plant.

Pietro smiled to himself as he watched you for the 4th time today. Each time you had successfully grown and shrunk the plants down so that at the current rate, you would complete training ahead of schedule. Once it was over, he had been instructed to escort you back to England and remove the forest. Pietro’s stomach sunk. After that goal had been completed, you had no reason to come back to America and, every time he remembered that fact, he felt like crying.

During your time in the forest, Pietro had become incredibly fond of you and the time spent training together had only strengthened his feelings. Your bell-like laugh made his heart flutter, your accent made him weak at the knees and he would often be caught daydreaming about your eyes. Shaking his head, Pietro tried to stop thinking about the future and focus on now – when you were here with him.

As a matter of fact, it was about time that he put his plan into action. You’d been working on using your powers at will for 3 weeks but Pietro was concerned that you might not be able to do so when it really counted or when you were under pressure so he had enlisted Clint’s help in testing his theory. Pietro nodded at Hawkeye who began to load an arrow into his bow. Clint pulled the string back to his cheek and inhaled deeply, taking aim at the space in front of Pietro’s feet.

A soft whistling sound rushed past your ear and time seemed to cease. Instinctively, you turned and threw your hand towards the arrow. One of the plant stems shot out and wrapped around the shaft. Closing your fist, the stem tightened and snapped the arrow into two pieces that tumbled to the floor. You let out a sigh and everything stopped. The Glow receded and you let your muscles relax, lowering your outstretched hand. Pietro was beaming.

You spun around to glare daggers at Clint but he had lowered his bow and was also smiling, like a proud father who’d just seen his kid learn to walk. Rolling your eyes, you returned your gaze to Pietro. He zoomed to your side and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.  
“That was fantastic! You did really well.” He said, pressing his lips onto the top of your head. You let your arms loop around his waist and cuddled him back.  
“I presume that you organised this and Clint wasn’t spontaneously trying to kill you.” You giggled. For the first time, you felt in control of yourself. It was in that moment you felt all anxieties leaving you, flying away like the Glow from your fingertips. Thanks to Pietro you felt empowered and safe and calm. Your gratitude was incomparable and you wanted to kiss him. You felt your heart jump. _You wanted to kiss him_.

Before Pietro could speak again, a loud and slow clap began to echo throughout the room. _It was him_. Director Fury stepped forward in his usual attire of a long black leather coat over the top of more black clothing. You hadn’t met him properly since he had shot you, sending all requests and orders via other Avengers. Now he was stood in front of you with a professional but equally intimidating stance.

“I am _very_ impressed.” He began. Pietro stepped in front of you so that you wouldn’t be afraid but Fury held up his hands understandingly.  
“I get it. I’m not exactly welcome given how we first met but that is partially why I’m here.” You took Pietro’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He stepped aside, leaving you face to face with Fury.  
“I think… No, I know that I owe you an apology – and I hope that you believe me when I say that I am sorry. What I did that day was foolish and impulsive. It almost cost the life of somebody who is clearly very gifted. I didn’t understand but now I do and I am sorry.” He said. The concern was dripping from his words and something in his face told you he was genuine. Apparently, he also didn’t expect you to forgive him either but you knew what it was like to be misjudged. Pietro had taught you that.

“You were doing what you thought you had to. If I were in your shoes, I would have shot me too. Until recently, I would’ve thought that shooting me was a good idea.” Fury blinked. He was taken aback by your deep words and he pursed his lips.  
“I am glad you understand. But I must reiterate that my apology is not the only reason I am here.” You tilted your head and Pietro stepped forward again.

“Based on what I have seen here, I would say that you are ready to complete our mission as it should have been done.” Fury stated calmly. You widened your eyes and looked from him to Pietro and back again. Pietro looked oddly upset.  
“You mean I…?” You started but Fury was already nodding.  
“The quinjet is ready when you are. Once you’ve dealt with the forest, you are free to go. You need never hear from us again.” He smiled and, despite your usual persona, you felt the urge to hug him. You settled for shaking the hand that he held out to you.  
“Though I should point out that a certain Charles Xavier is attempting to make contact with you.” He murmured. You nodded appreciatively and bit your lip, excitement swelling within you.

After Fury left you turned to face Pietro but he had disappeared. Clint was descending from his balcony by this point and you approached him instead. He noticed the confusion indicated by your furrowed brow.  
“I’m sure he’s just gone to get ready. Come on, let’s go and say goodbye to everyone else and then get you on that bird.”

* * *

 

As Clint had predicted, Pietro turned up just in time to board the jet with you. You were saying goodbye to Wanda when he zoomed into the plane, the familiar trail of blue following him.  
“I’m going to miss you.” Wanda sniffed.  
“Me too.” You managed to mumble back. Drawing up your courage, you threw your arms around Wanda and hugged her tightly. After getting over the initial shock, she hugged you back and let the tears flow. Tony was patting an emotional Thor’s back but he gave you a wink and a grin over Wanda’s shoulder before escorting the emotional God inside – Thor hated goodbyes. Steve patted your back whilst you were embracing and then began to walk away.  
“See you around kid.” He smiled.  
“Get back here.” You laughed through your tears and abandoned Wanda to hug Steve instead. Any fears you used to have of yourself had dissipated the minute you completed your training. It was a liberating feeling.

Eventually, you had boarded the jet and were sitting next to Pietro as it rumbled through the sky. He had been silent for the entire trip and he seemed to be drastically upset – at one point you thought you saw him wiping away a tear. Not knowing what else to do, you leant against his shoulder and were relieved to feel him rest his head on yours.

Soon the quinjet landed and the two of you disembarked. The forest was still alive and singing around you, filling you with energy and vigour the minute you encountered it. You had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so much that you could control. Immediately you began to work and, though it took an agonisingly long time, soon the forest had shrunk and had returned to the soil from which it grew. The sun was beginning to set by the time you had completed the mission, the last few particulates of the Glow hidden against the crimson sky.

Sighing, you wiped a bead of sweat from your brow. It had taken much more effort to get rid of the forest than you had anticipated but if this task had proved anything it was that you were finally in control. You were free.

And that was all thanks to Pietro.

Something surfaced deep within but you couldn’t figure out what it was. In liberating yourself, you had uncovered something new – some hidden desire that you didn’t understand. The forest had disappeared but at your feet you had unconsciously left one flower standing and you bent over the pick it up.

You turned the lily over in your fingers and cast your mind back to the first time you’d met Pietro.  
_“Why lilies?” You paused to ponder the man’s question, playing with the petals some more as if they might hold untold secrets._  
“Because they’re… special.” You began.  
“There are so many types of lilies – all in different colours, varieties, hybrids. Some of them are used for medicine, others for food and they’re really popular in shows and for decorations.” You paused, listening in your head to the screams people had released when you’d revealed your powers…  
“They’re diverse. They’re all unique and no two are alike. There are so many different sorts but no-one minds. It doesn’t matter if they aren’t the same as each other because they’re still beautiful.”

“Do you see it now?” A voice said behind you. Pietro was stood with his eyes focused on you and his arms folded. You turned to properly face him and thinned your lips into a sad smile. You nodded. This was it. You were going to have to say goodbye. Pietro stepped towards you and took the lily into his own hands.  
“You’re beautiful _because_ you’re different. You should always remember that.” He said nostalgically, lifting the flower higher so he could watch the white petals turn silver.

When he brought the flower back down he saw that your eyes were sparkling with tears.  
“So this is it then?” He asked and you nodded slowly. Pietro gathered you into a brief hug and then turned away so that you wouldn’t see him wiping away the tears. He ambled back towards the quinjet, leaving you to hesitantly turn and begin in the opposite direction. The land looked so desolate and dry without the forest to populate it. All around you, the crumbling remains of buildings that had been caught in the crossfire reminded you of what had happened. Whereas before they served as a reminder of the control you had lost, they now served to remind you of all that you’d overcome. Thinking about your next step, the name Charles Xavier sprung to mind and you quickened your pace in the hopes of finding the man that might take you in.

After having left you, Pietro stood at the mouth to the plane hangar and watched you walk into the distance. He contemplated chasing after you but decided otherwise. He concluded that he should let you go and make your own way in the world. If it was meant to be, you’d see each other again. When you were no more than a spec, Pietro turned around and entered the plane.

“Let’s go.” He ordered, making to buckle himself in. Yet the plane remained stationary. When he looked up, Clint and Natasha were stood up with their arms folded.  
“What’s going on? Why aren’t you in your seats?” He asked. Clint smirked.  
“Because we don’t have all our passengers.” Natasha said. It took a minute for Pietro to realise what they were implying but when he did, he shook his head.  
“No. Absolutely not. We’ve completed the mission – it’s over.”

“We’ve completed the mission so now nothing’s stopping you.” Clint insisted, stepping down from the cockpit and approaching Pietro. He placed his hands on the speedster’s shoulders.  
“You’ve loved her from the beginning, haven’t you?” He asked softly. Pietro could feel more tears surfacing and willed them to stop – he didn’t usually cry this much.  
“She doesn’t need me anymore.”  
“But you need her, don’t you?” Clint stepped back. Pietro looked up at his friend, his eyes saying more than his mouth. Barton smiled.

“Then go get her.”

Pietro paused, looking from him to Natasha and back again.  
“For crying out loud mate, don’t let her get away. She may not be as fast as you but she made it from Bruce’s lab to my nest in 5 minutes whilst bleeding internally!” Pietro smiled at the memory before more of them crowded his mind – so many moments of bliss spent with her. Clint was right. Zooming out of the back of the jet, Pietro ran faster than he ever had before. After watching him speed away, Natasha flopped back into the pilot’s seat, Clint taking the seat next to her.  
“Kids.” She grumbled.

You were walking towards the horizon with your mind elsewhere. Specifically your mind was on Pietro. His silvery hair and vivid eyes captivating you, even if it was in your head. Your stomach sunk as you came to the dreadful conclusion that you might never see him again. Your heart threatened to stop beating and your breath hitched. Was that it? A solitary tear escaped your eyes but you ignored it.

Instead you stopped in your tracks and clenched your fists. Thanks to Pietro, you were in control of yourself. So long as you were in control, you were going to decide your own fate and that started with telling Pietro how you felt. Praying that the quinjet hadn’t taken off yet, you turned around with the intention of running, only to feel something run into you and knock you to the floor. You and your assailant rolled over a couple of times. When the force wore off, you saw that you were leaning on top of Pietro, his silver hair dishevelled and dirtied from your tousle in the soil.

You both sat up, panting as a result of the collision and rubbed your heads. Pietro turned to you after remembering the reason he had chased you and made to speak but he didn’t get the chance, wrapping your arms around his neck you pressed your lips against his, tunnelling your fingers through his soft hair. At first, his sapphire eyes widened from shock but as you kissed him harder, he adjusted and let his eyes flutter closed. His hands found their way to the small of your back where they held your body against him. You fit together like pieces of an intricate puzzle, your legs intertwined and your lips locked. Everything in that moment felt perfect.

After your moment of passion, Pietro released you and buried his face into your neck. You held him against you, swearing never to let him go again.  
“Please come back.” He whispered before lifting his face so that he might stare into your eyes. Smirking, you removed an arm from around his neck and offered him your little finger.  
“I promise.” You smiled through the tears that smudged your vision.


End file.
